


The Rubix Cube

by Bailey_Sample



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_Sample/pseuds/Bailey_Sample
Summary: El learns all the secrets of the 80s most elusive toy.





	

imagine mike teaching El all about things from the 80s. Like a rubix cube. She would be looking through his toy bucket (because every kid has one) and she finds this weird cube with a bunch of different color squares on all sides. It doesn't look like toy she thinks so why is it in the bucket. She decides to ask mike about it. "Oh thats just a toy i got a few years ago." He says "I'm pretty sure its impossible as i still haven't figured it out." He takes the rubix cube and shows her how you can turn the sides all around. "See your supposed to keep turning until only one color is on each side but it only seems to get more mixed up so i don't use it anymore. You can have it if you want." She excitedly takes it back and starts to experiment with it. Surely it cant be impossible right? She spends the rest of the time they are together that day playing with the cube but could not seem to get any closer than mike had. Defeatedly she takes the cube home with her and vows to finish it for mike. The next day she takes it to Dustin the smartest out of all the boys he should know how to beat the puzzle. Before she even says anything he laughs and says "mike gave you his rubix cube? Here let me see it." El goes to watch TV while she waits to see if he can 'fix' the puzzle. Within minutes Dustin walks in front of the TV "tadaa!" With a completely solved cube. Astonished she grasps the cube and turns it over in her hands trying to figure out how he did it. Laughing Dustin says "here let me show you a trick." "Trick?" She says curiously. "Its like cheating but its not bad. Ok so mix it up as well as you can and ill show you how to solve it." So wanting to know if he really knows how to solve it she spends five minutes turning the cube randomly where even she doesn't remember how she did it. She hands the cube back to him and waits. He looks at all sides curiously and then begins to peel one of the squares off. Before he even takes one off she grabs the cube and yells "what are you doing? This is mike's not mine don't break it!" Smiling an even wider toothless smile "Don't worry I'm not breaking it I'm 'fixing' it." Handing the cube back to Dustin and suspiciously asking "How?" So he continues what she interrupted by taking the stickers off two at a time and switching them until all the colors were in their rightful spot. "Here all done." Taking the cube back surprised beyond recognition she slowly starts to smile realizing what he has done. Before she left she had mastered 'solving' the puzzle and headed over to mikes house. Later she pulled the complete cube out of her bag and shows mike "i finished it." He mutters under his breath "no way." So he begins to scramble it back up so she can prove she can do it. She takes the cube and paces back and forth switching the squares when mike couldn't see. Within 10 minutes she handed him another complete cube. This time louder "No Way!" As he gets off the floor taking the cube back. She felt bad for lying to him however so she explains the whole operation the same as Dustin had to her. By the end mike was blushing and was so embarrassed he had fallen for the trick but even more so that he hadn't figured it out on his own. They spend their days together like this teaching and learning from each other but most of all sharing laughs and the company of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at writing a fluffy story.


End file.
